Secrets and Snakes
by PrettyPhobia
Summary: DM/HG - Draco Malfoy has a dark secret that he wishes he never had, and Hermione Granger is becoming overly paranoid and jumpy. My first Dramione story. Please check it out! Story is way better then the summary. Promise.


Hermione rolled her eyes in slight irritation at the two boys who sat in front of her, "I'm telling you Ron, I haven't said anything to Ginny. If I did, You'd be the first to know." The red haired boy squinted at Harry for moment before nodding his head a little.

"Alright Harry, I believe you. Ginny has just been acting strange lately." Harry frowned then shrugged as if giving up on trying to understand girls. He then looked at Hermione and opened his mouth to say something but Ron spoke up first. "What about you `Mione? Do you know what's wrong with Ginny?"

The brown haired girl sighed lightly and looked up from the book she was reading to look at Ron, "no Ronald I don't know what's wrong with her. She probably heard you talking about her and she got upset so now she's doing it on purpose to teach you a lesson. So why don't you leave her alone." With that last word, Hermione shut her book and stood up, exiting the train compartment without another word, leaving a very confused Ronald Weasley.

The trio was on their way to Hogwarts fir their seventh year of school. Harry had been anticipating something to happen with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named since the beginning of sixth year; and had even tried spying on Draco Malfoy. But nothing had happened and it was still quiet a year later. Dumbledore had told them all at the end of last year to enjoy the quiet time but not to forget completely. Hermione had been more then happy to agree; spending the summer with her parents at the beach and then the last week of summer with the Weasley's.

It was during that week that Hermione had discovered the reason for Ginny's behavior. She and Harry had gotten closer and both seemed to be content with just being in each others company without needing words. Of course Ron hadn't noticed; it was no wonder he was clueless to Ginny's behavior and Hermione's attempts to show him she cared. He hadn't noticed those either.

Hermione now stood at the end of the train watching the scenery as it zoomed past. No one was ever out here in the years that Hermione had gone out there; which was the reason she was startled when she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. "Who's there? Ron?" She asked, her hand moving toward her pocket that held her wand, when the shadow remained where it was.

"You would say his name wouldn't you?" a silky smooth voice said as the shadow shifted and Hermione frowned, trying to identify the voice. "I don't kn ow why you're so taken with him; he's so penniless and he obviously can't see how much you try to get his attention." Hermione's breath caught; who was this? So caught off guard by what the person had said, Hermione didn't notice he had moved closer to her until she felt a hand resting over hers, stopping her from pulling out her wand, while another hand snaked up her arm and stopped on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Hermione whispered hoarsely, trying not to focus on the hand over hers. She heard a low chuckle in her ear and warm breath against her skin. "I said, who are you?" Hermione tried to compose herself and sake off the hand, but they remained firm.

The hand over hers gripped it lightly and began pulling it away from her wand as the person spoke against her ear again. "I won't tell you my name, because if I do, you'll know who to look for after this incident and I don't want that. But I know who you are and you will wonder ever day who it is that's watching you." Hermione let out a small gasp and tried to pull out of the person's grasp but didn't succeed. "Don't do that Hermione. This can all go simply." A shudder ran through Hermione, but whether it was from fright or pleasure at hearing her name from the stranger's lips, she didn't k now. "You like the sound of my voice, don't you?" he chuckled again, moving the hand from her shoulder towards her cheek, letting his fingers graze up her neck. "I think you could like a lot of things about me if you tried. "His hand now made small patters on her cheek as his lips pressed lightly against the skin behind her ear.

Another shudder ran through Hermione and this time she didn't have any trouble identifying why. "What do you want? Why... why won't you tell me who you are?" She closed her eyes and swallowed, waiting for an answer. There was a moment of silence before the voice came.

"I only wanted a moment with you; a chance to feel you skin under my fingertip; to hear your voice and to hold you in my arms. And as for my telling you who I am; well once you knew it would spoil everything. No, it's best you don't know who I am." As the person stopped speaking, Hermione once more thought she knew the voice; but a blast of the train's whistle made her jump. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon, we need to go back to our seats...."

Hermione could feel him hesitate and she wondered if she would be able to turn around and see his face once he let her go, but he obviously thought the same thing. "I'm going to have to blindfold you while I leave; that or bind you but I don't think you'd find that pleasant." Hermione felt something like silk glide over her eyes and a knot being tied at the back of her head. She then heard a soft rustle and thought the intruder had left; but just as she reached up to pull off her blindfold, lips were pressed to hers, leaving just as quickly as they came. Hermione gasped and tore at the blindfold. She searched around her then opened the train door and looked down the corridor but saw nothing.


End file.
